Kelly Andrews
Kelly Andrews (née Russell) is a character on The Young and the Restless, currently portrayed by Cady McClain, formerly by Cynthia Watros. Storylines Kelly Andrews is grieving the loss of her young son, Sam. She attends a support group and becomes close with Billy Abbott, who is also grieving the tragic loss of his daughter Delia Abbott. She has become Billy's closest confidant as she knows and understands the pain and grief that Billy is going through which she wants to have sex with him. During the support group, she tells everyone that her son was killed by a driver who couldn't see Sam riding his bike in the driver's blindspot and struck him accidentally. Sam's death took a toll on Kelly's marriage with her husband, Dean, and the two filed for divorce when they blamed each other for Sam's death. One day, Billy arrived at Kelly's apartment and she invited him in and they start talking. They then all of the sudden kiss and have sex, which Billy was supposed to be with Victoria at the airport at that time. A few minutes later, Victoria came home and yelled, Billy, are you home? She yelled a couple of times and saw his suitcases on the couch and suspected he was up to something, which he was. He then came home, and Victoria asked him where he has been, but he was afriaid to tell Victoria, about his affair with Kelly. Kelly later bumps into Stitch Rayburn and the two instantly recognize each other and aren't happy to see one another. During the Delia Foundation fundraiser at the Athletic Club, Kelly is among the town residents taken hostage by Womack. When Womack went to shoot at Chelsea Lawson, Billy saves Chelsea by pushing her out of the way as Womack shot at the chandelier which ended up falling on Billy, seriously injuring him. As Kelly and Victoria do their best to treat his injuries, Billy, believing he will die, tells Victoria about his one-night stand with Kelly. When Womack is shot and the hostages are freed, Billy is taken to the hospital with Victoria hitching along, but not before she slaps Kelly in the face for her betrayal. Kelly becomes dismayed when she learns Stitch and Victoria have gotten involved. She warns Stitch how his secret could hurt Victoria. At a Delia Foundation fundraiser, Kelly befriends Lily Winters. At the event, she mistakes Billy's brother, Jack Abbott, for her blind date Lily set her up with; Kelly and the attendees are later held in a hostage situation, which leads to the revelation of Kelly's affair to Billy. Kelly is then shunned by a majority of Genoa City after the fundraising event for her involvement with Billy. She meets Jack again, where he offers her money to go somewhere far away from Billy, in which she is deeply insulted and rejects his offer. After resigning from GC Cares, Lily hires her at Jabot Cosmetics. Jack then attempts to rectify his mistake, and takes Kelly out on a dinner date, much to the displeasure of Jack's family members, in particularly Billy Romance with Jack Kelly and Jack Abbott start dating, much to the dismay of Summer Newman, who was hoping Jack wouldn't move on from her mother, Phyllis Newman who was in a coma. Jack began wondering about Kelly and Stitch's connection, especially when he saw them together. Kelly finally made Stitch realize he had to be honest with Victoria, but realizes how complicated the situation is when she finds out Victoria is pregnant. She promises not to tell Victoria Stitch's secret, but says she will tell Jack the truth if he asks her. When Billy confides to Kelly that he is going to talk to Stitch's ex-wife Jenna Kieran about his secret, She tells Stitch about it, so he can try to do damage control. The secret was that Stitch killed their drunken abusive father when they were younger and took the identity and social security number of a deceased classmate named, Ben Rayburn. Kelly and Jack deepen in their romance and Jack announces to everybody that they're together. Eventually Kelly moves in with him. Kelly wants Jack to know that it's okay to be thinking about Phyllis in the hospital and she doesn't want to replace her. Jack continued to prove his love to Kelly. Summer and her newly wed husband, Austin Travers, invited Jack and Kelly over for their first married adult dinner. Kelly was a bit hesitant about going but Jack insisted her to go and looked forward to telling Summer and Austin that Kelly's moving in at dinner. When Jack told Summer, she was very emotional and stormed upstairs. Austin ran up to Summer and she apologized to Jack and Kelly for being so childish and immature. Summer felt everybody was moving on with their lives forgetting about Phyllis, but had to accept Kelly into Jack's life. Kelly and Stitch ran into their mother, Maureen Russell, at the Genoa City Country Club. Maureen wanted to sit down and talk to her two children. Kelly was very resentful towards her mother. She states that even when Ben killed her father, Maureen took Stitch's side. Maureen pointed out that she made peace with Ben but Kelly claims that's different. Kelly left her relationship with her mother on bad terms. Jack told Kelly he noticed her mother's back in town at a restaurant. Kelly told him she doesn't trust Maureen. Jack pointed out that Kelly walked away from many things in her life: Stitch, Maureen, Billy ... and he wondered if they hit a bump in the road if she'd do the same to him. He asked her to open up to him. Kelly told him after her father died, Maureen didn't seem to care like it didn't matter. She didn't want to be surrounded by his things or anything. Kelly and Lily held a bachelorette party for Sharon along with Mariah, Nikki, Victoria, Abby, and Summer. Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. Mariah had Summer give her money to bride the bartender into stripping. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying. The guys ended up showing up at Crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. Kelly was wearing a series of hats, especially a sombrero, and big sunglasses including her huge sombrero she wore in the prison cell. At Nick and Sharon's wedding,just before they were about to get married, Phyllis busted through the doors and shocked everybody! As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue. Kelly saw how much Jack still cared about Phyllis. Sharon left the church. Kelly arrived at the Genoa City Memorial Hospital with Jack and Summer. Kelly felt out of place. Kelly felt guilty and when Jack returned home, she had her bags packed ready to leave. Jack was persistently trying to convince her to stay with her and eventually she stayed the night. Jack woke up the next morning next to a note from Kelly that she had left. Victoria came up and told Kelly she wants to mend things with her and put everything behind them and they did. Phyllis woke up and remembered that Jack proposed to her before her fall and wanted to retrieve the ring she pawned for money to return to Genoa City. Jack told her she needed rest and Phyllis questioned why wouldn't he let her return home. Jack called Kelly when she was at the Athletic Club to come to Jabot to see him. Kelly arrived in Jack's office and saw the ring on the table and thought it was for her. Jack was speechless and she realized it's for Phyllis and apologized. Jack kissed Kelly passionately and chose her to be with. He promised to break the news to Phyllis. Kelly came over to The Abbott Mansion when Phyllis showed up. Phyllis asked who she was and Jack told her she's a friend of Billy's. And that she's an event planner at The Athletic Club. Phyllis soon blurted out that Kelly is the woman who broke up Billy and Victoria's marriage. Kelly admit she's made mistakes. Kelly sought her way out. Jack kept putting off telling Phyllis, believing she needed time to hear about everything that had happened within the past year. Phyllis found a picture of Kelly Andrews in Jack's desk at his office. Billy walked in and explained that Delia had been killed from a hit-and-run by Adam, and Kelly lost a son named Sam, and that's how Kelly and he met and a support group. Kelly told Stitch she's going to fight for Jack! Phyllis had read a lot of information up online when she was told not to. Phyllis asked ask if there was another woman while she was away and that she would understand. Jack did admit he was in a relationship with somebody else but the name's not important. Phyllis decided she wanted to get married and that Kelly can organize it! Jack still put it off. Kelly met up with Stitch at Memorial Hospital because Maureen had a heart attack. Stitch told Kelly that Vicki has to know the truth and Kelly backed him up. Kelly stayed and let Stitch go find Victoria. Jack was about to cut things off with Kelly, when Kelly called Jack, needing him because her mother had a heart attack. Jack broke it off with Kelly and stayed with Phyllis. Phyllis claimed she'd understand if he was with somebody else while she was gone. Jack admit he did move on but the name's not important. Jack and Phyllis ran into Kelly at the Athletic Club who was already upset talking to Stitch about their mother really killing their father and running away from town, and Victoria's child being Billy's not his, and Kelly losing Jack. Phyllis insisted on Kelly arranging the wedding reception hearing about how exceptional appraise she's gotten. Phyllis ran upstairs the Athletic Club to Kelly's apartment and told her she knew about Jack and her. Kelly asked if Jack told her but Phyllis stated she figured it out through the texts on his phone. Phyllis underestimated their relationship of being just sex and nothing more. She accused Kelly of jumping from Abbott brothers and Jack taking her in like a stray and Kelly slapped Phyllis! Phyllis and Kelly argued while Phyllis claimed to have ended the conversation and walked down the stairs. Kelly followed after her when Jack appeared at the door. Kelly yelled at him for making a big mistake and he will regret it for the rest of his life! At the New Years Eve party at the Atheltic Club, Jack shows up before Phyllis appears and Kelly tries flirting with him. When Phyllis gets to the club, Jack has to literally keep her from ripping Kelly's head off, because she was hitting on Jack when Phyllis walked in. Jack calms her down and goes to get her a drink while she changes her dress; however when Kelly approaches Phyllis, she is called a bi^%h, and Phyllis accuses her of siphoning the gas out of her car so that she wouldn't make it to the club, and for purposely copying her dress. Kelly assumes Phyllis is spitting conspiracy, but Red tells Kelly that if she wants a war then she has got it. Later Phyllis shows up in a fire engine red dress, and the couple kiss and toast the new year, as well as their future together. Kelly looks on though from the stairs. Crimes Commited *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Mariah, Lily, Summer, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Kevin, Devon, Jack, Austin, Cane, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). Gallery Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters Category:2010s